Various unmanned submersible crafts are in use today by the military, scientific, and recreational communities. The submersible crafts may be used for a variety of tasks, and may be outfitted with a variety of equipment for performing those tasks.
One such task may include inspection of underwater structures or of the seafloor via sonar devices. However, due to size constrains, weight constraints, and cost, it may not be practical to outfit a submersible craft with a sonar system capable of directing sonar to both sides of the craft simultaneously. For example, the sonar might be limited to being directed out of the port side of the craft only. Thus, a need exists for a submersible craft that is capable of being inverted so as to direct the sonar out of the opposite side of the craft, and a system and method for achieving such an inversion.